The Sticky Window
by Moo Straberry
Summary: Okay, this is a very weird story and my first digimon story THAT I'VE POSTED and I don't mean that this is the first one that I wrote so don't get me wrong. It's a little weird but I've suddenly developed a habbit of stealing and eating chocolate chips fr


untitled

The Sticky Window 

Angel SailorM: Hiya all! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted a story. 'Ya see, I got a new computer and the program that I used to post wasn't installed so I had to wait until my dad installed it again. I've got millions of stories though so don't be surprised if all the stories in the 'Just In' section are by Angel SailorM, k?  
Mousermon: Angel, you know you didn't write that many stories-AHH! *Angel SailorM shoves Mousermon under table*  
Angel SailorM: Okay so I was exaggerating a little.…...  
Mousermon: A LITTLE?!  
Angel SailorM: Shut up.  
Mousermon: Um, WedontownDigimonsodontsueusnowontothestory.  
Angel SailorM: Wha? Ah! *story pops up* ow…  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Taichi Yagami was walking down the street one day when he was his best friend Yamato Ishida looking in a window on the same street. "Hi Yamato!" he called out.  
"Mmff" Yamato answered.  
"What?"  
"Mmff"  
"What?"  
"MMFF!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh, what does 'mmff' mean?" Taichi asked puzzled.  
"Mmff"  
"Yeah, what does it mean?" Yamato sweat dropped. He then pulled a pad of paper out of his pocket and wrote something on it, and then he held it up for Taichi to read.   
HI TAICHI  
"Oh. Why are you looking through the window?" Taichi asked confused as always. "What's in there that's so interesting?" Taichi stuck his face up to the window cupping his hands around his eyes so as to see better. When he tried to pull his head away, he discovered his hands and the tip of his nose were super-glued to the glass. "Yamato, is this why you can't talk to me?"  
YES  
"Oh." Just then, Sora Takanouchi, Mimi Tachikawa and Hikari Yagami came down the street.  
"Hi Taichi! Yamato!" Hikari called brightly.  
"Hi."  
HI  
"What are you two doing?' Sora asked.  
"Yeah, what are you looking at?" Mimi chimed in.  
"I don't know." Taichi drawled. "Yamato was looking through the window at something-Hey! They have Digi-desdined merchandise in here!"  
THEY DO? WHERE?  
"Over there, there's a Mimi Barbie doll…"  
"Oh! Let me see!" Mimi cried as she shoved her face up against the window to get a better look.  
"And there's a guitar with a picture of Yamato on it…"  
WOW  
"And there's a soccer ball with me and Sora on it…"  
"Really?" Sora leaned closer to the glass.  
"And there's a poster of Hikari and Takeru!" That did it for Hikari.  
"Where? Where?" she cried peering through the glass in the same fashion as her brother. All three girls were now stuck as well as Taichi and Yamato.  
NOW WHAT?  
"I don't know." Taichi sighed  
"What kind of a person would cover a shopping window with superglue that doesn't dry until it's touched by something?" Sora demanded.  
"I don't know but it isn't very nice!" Mimi answered her best friend.  
"Hi guys! Whacha doing?"  
NOT MUCH  
"Oh, not much, we're just sitting here like Pokemon fans [AN: no offense to all you Pokemon fans out there] with our faces super glued to a shopping window, how 'bout you? And who are you?" Mimi blushed realizing that she was talking to a complete stranger.  
"Jhou."  
"Oh, hi Jhou."  
"Yeah, hi."  
"Hi"  
"Mmmhmm"  
WHATS UP  
"Oh, not much." Jhou then left and appeared again on the inside of the store. He said something and waved.  
"Hi Jhou." Sora said in response. He said something. "What?" he said something again. "What?" he walked over to the window and put his ear up to it so he could hear better. He got stuck.  
Just about then Koshirou Izumi came along and saw the six of them; he burst out laughing. Yamato got mad and grabbed his foot. Koshirou kept on laughing. Yamato got annoyed and stuck the bottom of Koshirou's shoe against the window; it stuck there. Koshirou took his shoe off and continued to laugh. Yamato grabbed his foot again and stuck it to the window; Koshirou took his sock off. Yamato plugged his nose with one hand and grabbed Koshirou's foot for a third time and stuck it against the glass for the third time. Koshirou laughed a little longer but soon stopped finding that he couldn't get free.  
"(&%&#&(%#(&$^" He muttered. The other five (Jhou couldn't hear him) laughed now. Soon the laughter died down and the digi-destined found themselves still attached to the window.  
"This is a fine predicament we've gotten our selves into isn't it?" Sora asked.  
YEAH  
They all sighed with the exception of Koshirou who was asleep.   
"I don't think I'll be taking my bath tonight." Mimi said wearily.  
"I'm not gonna make it to my Soccer game tomorrow."  
"Same." Sora and Taichi of course.  
"You know, this really sucks." Hikari pointed out.  
NO, IT'S REALLY FUN  
"Well that's what you think." Hikari retorted not being able to read sarcasm on a piece of paper. They all sighed again.   
"Things couldn't get any worse." Mimi stated. Just then it started to pour as though there had been a bucket dumped on them. Yamato held out a piece of soggy, eligible paper with writing on it.  
"Do you expect us to be able to read that Yamato?" Sora asked hopelessly.  
"This is hopeless, we'll never get free." Said Koshirou who had been woken up by the sudden downpour. After a little while the group became aware of a clicking sound.  
"Um…do you all hear what I hear?" Taichi asked cautiously.  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."   
"Yeah."  
Soggy paper.  
"Well what is it?"  
"Don't ask me."  
"I haven't a clue."  
"Me neither."  
Soggy paper.  
"Nor me."  
"I believe that it is a specialized device used to mark and remember certain activities and happenings." Said Koshirou smartly, when he was met by confused silence he shouted. "Smile, you're on candid camera!" he was met then by screaming from the other digi-desdined attached to the window (with the exception of Jhou who had somehow gotten a hold of an ice cream cone and was licking it happily as his ear remained stuck to the inside of the window). Suddenly the clicking stopped.  
"Darn, out of film." With that, Takeru Takashi stepped out of the bushes. He was wearing a rain poncho and he had a basket full of film rolls, twenty at least! He laughed at the others and ran of yelling; "I've got to go get these developed!"  
"Why I outta…" Taichi threatened.  
"Yamato, I'm sorry to say but as soon as I get my hands on that boy you'll be an only child." Sora said exasperated. Mimi and Koshirou agreed with her.  
"Next time I go on a date with Takeru I'm going to make sure that he's broke for the next three years, then I'll break up with him."  
Soggy piece of paper.  
They continued talking late into the night about ways to pay Takeru back.  
  
~the next day~  
"It appears that seven children have glued themselves to the window of a mall's JC Penny store. We now go inside for a look on the scene, Bill? Take 'er away." The News reporter said.  
"Thank you Jenny. As you can see, behind me there are seven kids who actually super glued themselves to the window. Although they say that they didn't glue themselves to the window, expert Gorge Palmack says that it's a new fad going around, yesterday they found four other kids with their faces glued to the window of a Wal Mart."  
"Thank you Bill. So that's our top story for today, and now…"  
"I swear! We didn't glue ourselves to the window! Someone played a trick on us! His name is…" Hikari cried desperately.  
"Oh, just shut up and let us get you unglued, okay?" The Paramedic yelled annoyed.  
"Sorry." Hikari said.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Angel SailorM: You like? R&R please.  
Mousermon: There, I didn't complain once through the whole story, can I have my Tentomon plushy back now?  
Angel SailorM: no.  
Mousermon: But you promised!  
Angel SailorM: I said no! *stuffs Mousermon into garbage can* Anyway, heheh, *sweatdrop* Read and Review!

  



End file.
